Handbags or carrying cases are common everyday items used by both women and men to carry personal items. Such carrying case are typically used to carry groceries from a supermarket, meals from take-out restaurants, sundries to and from the beach and so on.
A general form of a carrying case includes a body defining a retaining section and one or more straps coupled to the body. When different people use the carrying case, the straps often need to be adjusted for optimum use by that person.
Further, although carrying cases usually are produced in bulk, nowadays people want to personalize their possessions and thus different people may want to personalize a generic carrying case in a different manner, e.g., with different accessories.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a carrying case which enables adjustment of straps and can be personalized with various accessories. As such, each person purchasing the carrying case would be able to position the strap in a desired position relative to the body and also customize or personalize the carrying case with different accessories.